Luna Ravenheart
Luna Ravenheart is a human Princess from Haruvia and once a prominent member of Smoosh. Next to nothing is known of Luna's past, and she seems unwilling to share information concerning it. She is currently in debt to Nintendoki (who wants her socks) and assists the heroes in their missions. Luna first appeared in Chapter I of the roleplay, and has since been an ally of the heroes and a great friend. Luna has a tendency to get kidnapped a lot, despite that fact that she mysteriously wields the Master Sword. As of Chapter VI, Luna has left Smoosh for unknown reasons. Personality Luna has a strong optimistic vibe and cheery, relaxed outlook on life. She is a very affectionate person, freely giving out compliments, hugs, and kisses. Luna is kindhearted and patient; however she becomes distressed or saddened very easily. A highly distressing occurence can throw her into deep depression for several days. Luna also has a tendency to get lost in her thoughts, spacing out and not paying attention. Luna has a powerful love for gum. In addition to chewing it, Luna loves to rub it in her hair, and is known to get sexual enjoyment from rubbing gum on her body. She also likes to have her food gum-flavored. The is reflected in the fact that she is a gum-weaver, meaning she can manipulate gum as if it is an element. Biography Very little is known of Luna's past. It is known that she is a Princess. In her childhood, Luna was subject to the torment of her cousin, Sola Soulhawk, who has become her mortal enemy for unknown reasons. Early in her life, a wizard cast a curse on her that resulted in her socks to be completely unremovable from her legs. The only way to break this curse is to find every item on the list of the Dealer of the Purple Cards, aka Nintendoki. (Convenitently, Nintendoki wants her socks anyway for some reason.) The rest of her life is unknown up until one point, she was in Japan for unknown reasons when she was kidnapped by some pimps. After being rescued by Smoosh from Chibi, Nintendoki tried to have his minions cut off her legs to get her socks; however they came to the agreement that Luna would become a member of Smoosh until the end. However, during the events of the Wafflesworth Family Reunion in Chapter VI, she mysteriously left Smoosh without telling anyone. Trivia -GM Note: Luna was never intended to become a major character. It just happened. -She is the only member of Smoosh who is an involuntary member, yet she doesn't seem to mind at all. -In every single Character Popularity Poll conducted by the GM so far, Luna has won. -GM Note: Luna is currently being re-developed in order to kill off the Mary Sue I let her become. and oh, my god, now that I'm developing her properly its totally awesome. I haven't even shown you guys the development for Nico yet. I'll have to write about this some day. Gallery Category:NPCs